


further down the river, over the peak of my valley

by xoaces



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Conflicted Reader, F/M, NSFW, PWP, Smut, but not really, omg i hate tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28723002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoaces/pseuds/xoaces
Summary: “wait, wait,” you pulled away, allowing eren to keep his grip strong on your jaw. he was still so close to you, noses touching and eyes watching each other. “what’re you trying to do?”he looked down at the his pants, and you did the same, catching glimpse of the tent straining painfully between his legs. oh. he looked at you and rose a thick brow, then leaned in to attack your mouth once again.“let me have my way with you. just for tonight,”an alternative version to thisfic:)
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	further down the river, over the peak of my valley

“why don’t you have a shirt on?”

“are you complaining?”

the room was icy cold, making sense given the nearly stark black covering over the sky, the canvas decorated with brightly lit stars and a crescent moon hung perfectly. you sighed through your nose.

“i didn’t say that,” eren pushed himself off the sill and joined you in sitting upright on his bed, the two of you resting in the silence hanging in the air. 

“your bed’s uncomfortable,” you commented.

“i know,” he shot back. you turned your head to look at him properly, locks falling in front of your eyes. his expression was unreadable, making you all the more nervous but the man automatically brought out a gentle hand to move the strands, and your breath hitched. from the way his fingers brushed against your temple, you could tell this night was going to be less than icy and lonely.

“i, um... didn't come down here to ask you about anything,”

“hm,”

“yeah, so...”

“so?” the two of you stared at each other for what seemed like forever, the dull background fading into nothing as all you knew in that moment was eren’s fire green gaze. you gulped and tore your gaze from him.

“your hair got longer,” he chuckled.

“so did yours,”

“it looks nice,” you could see him nod once from the corner of your blurry vision, the action causing the dark wood brown strands to shake slightly.

“so does yours,” you gave a quick sharp exhale from your nose and continued to stare at the wall, even when your skin was zapped electric and alive when you felt eren’s long digits caress the exposed area of your arm.

“can i help you with something?” you queried, switching your gaze from the chipped concrete wall to the fingers touching you and leaving stars in their place, setting you alight.

“yeah,” he whispered, and eren wasted no time in giving you an honest response, the same way he wasted no time in capturing your mouth with his, lips pressed together in a semi feverish fashion, catching you all the way off-guard. you gasped in his mouth, so he held onto your jaw and lost himself in the taste of you.

“wait, wait,” you pulled away, allowing eren to keep his grip strong on your jaw. he was still so close to you, noses touching and eyes watching each other. “what’re you trying to do?”

he looked down at the his pants, and you did the same, catching glimpse of the tent straining painfully between his legs. oh. he looked at you and rose a thick brow, then leaned in to attack your mouth once again.

“let me have my way with you. just for tonight,” he mumbled against your mouth, biting at your bottom lip. by now, his left hand had both your wrists in a tight but not painful clutch above your head and his right hand was now moving your head to the side, giving him full access to the unmarked canvas of your neck. you shivered.

“why? what are you doing to do?”

“’m gonna take care of you,” eren said into your neck, releasing your wrists to now hold your right hand like he used to. you sighed, though it must have sounded more like a moan with the way you felt the man smile against your neck. he moved up to plant kisses on your jaw, you fluttering your eyes shut and trying to focus only on the feeling of him on you, instead of the screaming angel in your mind telling you to leave this murderer’s cell.

you were ripped from your thoughts too soon thought with the arrival of his warm, large hand at your underwear, a finger hooking at the band and pulling it down just enough so he could trail his index over your clit, the nub ever so sensitive under his touch. you mewled through a closed mouth at the sensation, choosing to wrap your arms around his neck and relish in his scent.

“cold?” yeah, you thought, so fucking cold, once eren noticed your slight trembling. “don’t worry, you won't be for too long,” his voice was deep in your ear, husky and commanding but quiet. ever so quiet, and only for you. you shivered again. 

by now his digits were deep inside you, pumping in out and leaving you seeing a new constellation of diamonds stars every time you felt his slick fingers curl and leave you, then enter you, then leave you, again and again and again. you frowned, lips twisted up in a pleasurable snarl with how much you hated how good he was making you feel. you shouldn’t be here, fraternising with the enemy. you should be with the squad, upstairs, with people who wouldn't betray you so insanely. but you took one look at eren’s face and your brows contorted upwards, feeling like you two were the only people on the planet.

eren moved his fingers out from your underwear, moving somewhat away from you to give you a clear view; he brought his index and middle, both wet with your essence to his mouth as he sucked on them. you quietly gasped, feeling somewhat embarrassed but throbbing at both the action and the look in his eyes; ever so sharp and rich with need for you. the digits left his mouth so he could kiss you, making sure his tongue was all over yours so you were sure to taste what he tasted and to feel what he felt. fuck.  
“like how you taste?” he smirked at you, pausing his motions completely.

“you’re so gross,” you said quietly, eyes wide and glimmering with ardour. eren chuckled, echoing the way your voice broke and the slight high pitched inflection. yeah, he thought. i am.

it didn't even take twenty seconds for eren to get his pants off and the clothes off you, leaving the two of you naked and cold with the midnight sky ever so sleepy. he wasted no time in kissing your face, one hand kneading your breast as the other held your neck, not choking you but the just so tightly so the possibility loomed over. you wanted to cry behind the enjoyment plastered on your face, that angel lecturing you again in your head letting you know; ‘you’re real fucking dumb [name], you know he’s never gonna be like this with you again,’. you moaned anyways, the sudden awareness of him being inside you again making your head lurch back.

“fuck, h-hah, eren,” you clawed at his back, his pace of thrusts painstakingly slow for you. you shouldn't have been surprised thought, this was eren jaegar; the paragon of evil everywhere. guess that meant in bed with you too.

eren’s groans were low and vibrated through you, forcing you to pay complete attention to him and only him. the abrupt feeling of his teeth on your earlobe made you grit your teeth. his pace quickened, finally, and your eyes found temporary home at the back of your head. eren gave a small, throaty moan.

“shit [name], why do you feel like heaven, ugh,” you bit your lip at the small comments he made, feeling the way you tightened around him with each thrust. you moved your face to land a kiss on his mouth, eyes screwing shut as you felt closer and closer to climax, the feeling building up and higher and oh fuck i see white-  
and then it stopped. eren collapsed on top of you, a low, boyish groan leaving his lips as the two of you lay there, his head in the crook of your neck, chest to chest, and panting. 

a moment passed until he broke the silence.

“did you-”

“no, eren. i did not,” you kept your gaze to the ceiling, mourning and grieving the fleeting feeling at the pit of your stomach. you wanted to click your tongue in annoyance, so you did, refusing to acknowledge the head now laying on your chest.

your vision was invaded with eren’s face swiftly giving you a brief kiss and a toothy smirk, until it disappeared from under you.

“um, eren, what are you- ohh,” your mind was too slow to assess the situation as eren lifted your leg over his shoulder and spread you apart, tongue wasting no time to make rest on your hot slit. you cried out rather loudly in response, slapping a hand over your mouth but keeping the ever so pleasured face on like an irremovable mask. you looked down, the scene before you so fucking hot with eren lapping at you and his brows downturned, green eyes shining with lust and trouble and determination.

“a-ah, eren, don- ohh, don’t stop,” your mindless babbling and hands gripping his hair hard didn't go unheard or unfelt as he continued to overstimulate your core, skilled tongue moving and impressing circles on your clit keeping your toes curled and the feeling in the pit of your stomach avalanching into something bigger, stronger, overwhelming and fuck don't stop eren keep doing that please- 

your moans came through semi loud and evident of your climax, stabbing every nerve and making your every hair stand on end. your back was arched off the bed, thighs trembling as eren continued to rub you with his thumb, as though to imprint his feeling onto you, like ‘tch, just know your fingers you try and lose yourself in every other night will never be as good as mine,’. you gave one last exhale of sexual satisfaction, the cell now filled with your quiet breathing.

“hey,” eren said, now laying down beside with the covers over the two of you. you looked at him, watching his lazy and smug smile and half lidded eyes. you wanted to scream at how he had gotten the best of you again. 

“you fuck like a virgin,” you remarked, ignoring the tingling in between your legs. eren laughed, deep and from his chest, you could tell.

“you sure?”

“yeah. you lasted-”

“its been four years, [name], gimme a break,” the smile was there, still and unmoving on his face with a lethargic fashion. “and don’t act like you didn't enjoy that,” you rolled your eyes.

“whatever. horny bastard,” there was no bite behind your words, clear from the smile on your lips and the way you played with eren’s fingers. he brought your head onto his chest, letting you listen to his heartbeat for perhaps the last time in a long time. and the room now felt warmer, warm with a sinister doom masked with the considerate arm around you.

**Author's Note:**

> hey um,,  
> this was like a demo nsfw fic? its my first time doing nsfw ever so don't be too harsh but yeah  
> its 1am im tired so sorry for mistakes :/  
> come say hi on [tumblr](https://judarus.tumblr.com)


End file.
